A Slice of Heaven
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Sammy deserves to be happy after everything he has been through of late. All Alicia wanted was to see Sammy happy. Does she get her way? Does Sammy see what he has? Sammy/OC


_**Just a random one shot from me. It's not one of my best but I'm pleased with the outcome of it. This is my first SouthLAnd story and I'm sure more will follow.**_

* * *

She leaned against the car the sun setting behind her casting a golden hue on her already sun-kissed skin that was exposed. She was wearing a very tight black tank top that barely covered her breasts. The top stopped short of covering her bellybutton which had a dragon belly ring. She was also wearing very short shorts. After all it was the hottest days that Los Angeles had to offer this time of year. She had her legs crossed at her ankles. She watched intently at the cops that walked out waiting for just one. A smile crossed her lips as the detective made his way to her. She could see right away he wasn't in a good mood and she could only guess it had something to do with his partner.

"Alicia I don't got time for you." He bit out. She pushed herself off his car. "What have I told you about dressing like a damn hooker?" She was far from a hooker. She was a defense attorney and today was a very rare day off.

"You should make time Sammy. You know how good I make you feel." She spoke moving so she stood in front of the driver's door placing her hands on his bare upper arms. "But you know better Sammy besides I'm not wearing my business suits out in this heat when I don't have to." She moved forward her hot breath tickling his ear. "We both know you like my body." She smirked moving to look at him. There was no denying it. He needed her badly. Every part of his being needed her. She knew it too. But like him she needed his touch, his smell, his everything. She needed Sammy Bryant.

"I have Nate this weekend." He spoke softer this time at the mention of his 9 month old son. He could easily move her out of his way but her touch calmed him down. There was something about her that made him feel at peace within himself. He wanted there to be more with her but after Tammi had cheated on him and the possibility of Nate not being his he wasn't ready to trust any women like that.

"You know how much I adore him, Sammy. And with me there you will be saving money. You can't lose." She batted her eyelashes at him, sticking her bottom lip out some. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"Ok just this once." Sammy finally gave in. She had made some valid points. Her pay wouldn't be in cash for watching Nate well he had to work. No it would benefit him just as much as it did her.

"I didn't take you for the prostitute type Sammy." Ben's voice rang out with a chuckle as he approached them.

"High class one at that." She smirked looking over at Ben. Both her and Ben shared a laugh but Sammy was none to impressed. "It was good seeing you again Ben." She paused giving him a hug. "But I should get this one home." She finished pulling away feeling the tension between them. Sammy stood there unpleased with his partners words. Alicia didn't want anything to start between the two of them, not when she was around to stop it before it even started.

"It was good seeing you as well Alicia. Fix this one will ya?" Ben asked patting Sammy on the back walking off.

"What happened with the two of you?" Alicia asked walking around the car getting in. Sammy tossed his bag in the back getting into the driver's seat.

"I don't wanna talk about. It has nothing to do with you so drop it. Why are you really here Alicia?" Sammy asked beginning the long drive home. He was hoping to spend it in peace.

"We had something good a few months ago. You do remember that don't you Sammy?" He remembered alright. He hated the way he left, at the time he thought it was the right thing to do. Leave before she could. "I was serious that night you left I wanted to and still want to be with you Sammy. I'm nothing like your ex-wife. I have my own career that doesn't affect your work and I adore Nate. The only person stopping you from this is you. You deserve to be happy."

"I get that and I wanna be happy." It was his lack of trust that was keeping him back. But it was that leap of faith he had to take. He had to figure out if he was ready for that. "But everyone needs to understand that it's up to me." She understand that, but everyone has to move at a certain point and if Tammi could do it well she was still married to Sammy then surely he could move on and be happy as well. He needed someone to be there for him after a long and hard day at work. He's been through a lot of hell as it is. A slice of heaven was exactly what he needed.

"We get it Sammy, but we wanna push you into it because we hate seeing you like this." Alicia knew that she couldn't push him anymore than she already has or she wouldn't have him. Sammy didn't reply he wanted the rest of the drive to be in peace. Alicia got the hint and kept her thoughts to herself.

Once Sammy got home he listened to what the nanny had to say and let her know that he wouldn't be needing her the rest of the weekend. She headed out, Alicia made herself comfortable on the couch. Sammy headed upstairs to check on Nate. He smiled down at his sleeping son. He left the door open heading back downstairs. He had a chance to be happy and that chance wasn't going to last long. He sat down by her softly placing kisses along her neck his hand caressing her inner thigh. She bit her lip stopping his hand. He pulled back locking his eyes with hers.

"What? I thought you wanted this?" He came close to snapping but held it together.

"I want to do whatever you feel is right to you. I don't mind just sitting here in the quiet. Or we could go up to bed and cuddle under the blankets. It's not always about sex Sammy. It never has been. I can give you a massage if your back is bugging you." Sammy smiled wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of his head.

"Tonight I just wanna cuddle. Tomorrow may be another story." He winked pulling her up with him. He went around the house locking up and turning things off as he went setting the alarm. He dug through his closet pulling out an old shirt handing it over. She stripped to just her panties slipping his shirt over her head. Sammy stripped to his boxers flipping the lights off joining her in bed. They laid curled up together happy to be back were they should've been all along. It was a fresh start for him and he was going to make the most of it. This was going to be his heaven.


End file.
